Hetalia One-shots
by ZalaSnow
Summary: Reader insert one-shots. Hetalia, France, England, Spain, America, Germany, and Prussia. Taking Character requests.
1. Chapter 1

England 3

"Arthur Kirkland! You either help me with the boys or I'm going to my brothers!" that got the man moving, the last thing he wanted was for his sons to be influenced by your brother, France. "Dada! Dada!" your youngest son squealed as his father walked over to you, taking one of the boys out of your arms. He helped you feed the boys and put them to bed, a long, tiring task for any couple. "Love, why do you always threaten me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around your waist. You flicked his nose "because, love" you mocked him. "It's the only way to get you to put down your work and help me out." he nuzzled his head into your neck and mumbled. "What was that?" you asked. "I said that we don't have enough time alone anymore" he whispered in your ear. Leaning down, he kissed you, gently at first then rougher. Well... let's just say, you made up for lost time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred f. Jones sat and watched you clean, the naughty smirk ever present on his handsome face. He stood up and walked over to you, placing an arm around your waist and kissing your neck. "Alfie, stop! Arthur is coming over and he will murder you if he sees yo-" The blonde stopped you mid-sentence by biting down hard on your soft spot. a small moan emitted from your lips as he continued too trail little bite and kisses down your neck.

England was fuming when he walked into the house to see America on top of your naked figure, fore he started to scream and curse like there was no tomorrow, but at that moment, you could care less...


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I think I l-l-love her" France told himself. "I do, I love (y/n)" he shouted. "I'm going to tell her right now."

~the awesome time skip~

Once he reached your front door, he knocked. How surprised he was to see America open the door. "America, where's (y/n)?" he asked. America started sobbing. France grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What's wrong! Is she okay!" he screamed at the trembling man. "d-dude, she's dead, she was driving over to give you something when a drunk driver hit her." he said between sobs. France's hands dropped to his sides. "S-she's g-gone?" he stuttered, America nodded then shut the door on France, who stood there paralyzed.

~the awesome time skip~

Three years later. France was walking through the graveyard. Soon he reached a grave, it was yours. "(y/n), I wasn't able to tell you this before, but, I love you, my rose" he then stood up, leaving a single, pink rose on your grave.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur watched as the small girl fell from the sky, her (h/l) (h/c) hair flew around her face and the transparent, (f/c) wings on her back slowly tore from her flesh. He had tried to warn her, tried to get her to listen, but she wouldn't. Now his princess was falling from the tower, her own creation. Her body hit the ground with a sickening thud, sending leaves flying through the air. She stared at the blonde man with pained (e/c) eyes, begging for him to help her. Arthur just shook his head, as much as he wanted to hold her, he couldn't. She was broken, and no one could help her until she learned how she broke. He already knew, which pained him more than anything, fore he couldn't tell her. He watched as the demons advanced on her, they were her creations too. She didn't see the darker side of her fairytales, yet it was those same dreams that she built. locking herself away from the world, away from him. She locked herself inside her own little magical world, not able to hear or feel anything in the real world. Now she was paying for it, paying for it with all she could. Arthur couldn't bear to watch the horrible torture his princess would be put through, so he turned away from her cries, away from her. He walked away from the tragic scene, a scene he had witnessed so many times before. The horrible time when a person's childhood is taken away from them so suddenly, that their magical world comes crashing down, often killing the child. This is what was happening to his (y/n), and all he could to was walk away. Hoping that she was strong enough to come out alive.


End file.
